Losing You
by Akihi Takizawa
Summary: Haruskah ia membenci Lee Sungjong karena telah membuatnya sendirian seperti sekarang ini? Tetapi sepertinya membenci kekasihnya itu justru akan membuat dirinya semakin buruk saja.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic

Rated K (Love, Hurt. **MyungJong** Shipper/ **BlackLemon** ~ )

(Disclaimer: themselves)

 _(Please do not copying my work, plot, or idea. You are allowed to read without leave any review but copying is prohibited)_

.

Losing You

.

 **(Np: The One That Got Away – Katy Perry)**

 **.**

 **PROLOG.**

Myungsoo merasa gerimis di sekitarnya mulai reda. Maka ia menutup payung hitam yang sejak tadi dipakainya.

Udara segar menerpa wajah tampannya. Membuat Myungsoo merasa nyaman. Namun ia enggan tersenyum. Yang ada ia hanya menghela nafas samar-samar.

Ia pergi keluar sore ini untuk membuat suasana hatinya membaik. Tapi sepertinya belum berhasil.

 _Lee Sungjong_.

Seolah-olah baru kemarin. Padahal sudah lewat seminggu lelaki itu pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

Myungsoo merasa dirinya tak lagi bisa menjadi lebih buruk dari saat ini.

Haruskah ia membenci Lee Sungjong karena telah membuatnya sendirian seperti sekarang ini?

Tetapi sepertinya membenci kekasihnya itu justru akan membuat dirinya semakin buruk saja.

Rasanya apa yang menimpanya saat ini lebih buruk dibanding ketika ia tahu bahwa Sungjong masih berhubungan dengan mantannya lewat handphone.

Oh! Tidak. Kali ini mungkin lebih buruk lagi. Atau yang terburuk!

Myungsoo mungkin akan membiarkan Sungjong selingkuh sesuka hatinya asalkan lelaki itu tak sampai meninggalkannya seperti sekarang ini.

Sahabat Myungsoo, -Sungyeol, benar tentang Sungjong.

Ia mungkin tampak lembut atau kalem di luar, tapi sangat keras kepala di dalam.

Tapi, hey! Itulah alasan Myungsoo mencintainya. Lee Sungjong itu sangat keras kepala, tetapi memang itulah dirinya. Ia apa adanya. Dan tak pernah menjadi orang lain…

Selain itu, sifat keras kepalanya juga tertutupi oleh sikap baiknya kepada semua orang. Sangat baik. Hingga kau bisa menjadi temannya dalam waktu lima menit!

Ya! Lima menit.

Hanya lima menit waktu yang Myungsoo butuhkah kala itu untuk jatuh cinta pada Sungjong ketika dua tahun lalu dirinya duduk sendirian dan murung di taman.

Sungjong menyapanya. Menghiburnya hingga tersenyum.

Dan, oh iya! Sungjong sebenarnya agak manja. Myungsoo ingat caranya merajuk agar dibelikan es krim kesukaannya.

TES!

Myungsoo tersentak.

Bukan gerimis kali ini. Tapi air matanya yang jatuh…

Myungsoo mematung ketika pemandangan di depannya adalah sebuah taman tempat dua tahun lalu ia bertemu kekasihnya…

TBC.

.

.

.

Ada yang udah dapet clue?

Hehehe, kuharap tidak :3

Ini hanya prolog yang menempel(?) di otakku. Akan aku selesaikan secepatnya!

Dan, aku sedang ada project MyungJong_Effect! Kalian ikut?


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic

Rated K (Love, Hurt. **MyungJong** Shipper/ **BlackLemon** ~ )

(Disclaimer: themselves)

 _(Please do not copying my work, plot, or idea. You are allowed to read without leave any review but copying is prohibited)_

.

Losing You

.

 **(Np: I Need You – Kim Sungkyu)**

 **.**

 _Previous Story_

 _Haruskah ia membenci Lee Sungjong karena telah membuatnya sendirian seperti sekarang ini?_

 _Tetapi sepertinya membenci kekasihnya itu justru akan membuat dirinya semakin buruk saja…_

.

Suasana hati Myungsoo sekarang menjadi semacam beban yang semakin dalam dan berat.

Berniat menenangkan dirinya, ia justru tanpa sadar sampai di tempat ini.

Dan lihat dirinya sekarang. Duduk di bangku yang sama dengan dua tahun lalu. Sebuah bangku yang pernah ia bagi bersama dengan Lee Sungjong. Tempat di mana ia dengan leluasa melihat orang yang dicintainya itu tertawa dengannya.

Apa Sungjong mengingat dirinya sekarang?

Apa Sungjong mengingat seorang lelaki bernama Kim Myungsoo yang masih mencintainya di sini?

Lee Sungjong sudah membuat Myungsoo memakai payung berwarna hitam selama seminggu ini. Menandakan betapa murung perasaannya akhir-akhir ini.

Dan, ada sebuah pertanyaan yang terulang berkali-kali dalam benak Myungsoo.

'Kenapa Sungjong meninggalkannya ketika Myungsoo masih sangat mencintainya?'

Pertanyaan yang membuatnya tenggelam dalam lamunan panjang, dengan tatapan kosong membingkai di kedua pasang mata elangnya.

Apa perlu dikatakan juga bahwa setiap malam Myungsoo tidak bisa tidur?

Ya. Ia bahkan tak bisa tidur sekalipun tubuhnya kelelahan gara-gara terus mencari kesibukan sepanjang hari.

Mencoba menghapus kenangan tentang kepergian Sungjong di kepalanya. Namun, tentu saja, semakin Myungsoo mencoba, kenangan itu justru kian terpatri jelas.

Membuatnya berpikir; mengapa sesulit ini menjadi lelaki yang tegar ketika seseorang yang paling kaucintai tak lagi di sampingmu?

Myungsoo mengacak rambutnya singkat.

Sesuatu tersangkut sejenak di rambutnya. Ia menurunkan lengannya. Dan sebuah cincin keemasan yang melingkar di jari manisnya membuatnya terhenyak sesaat.

Cincin yang sama persis dengan yang pernah dipakai Sungjong. Sebab mereka memang sengaja membelinya bersama.

Tapi sekarang Sungjong mana mungkin memakai cincinnya lagi. Tentu tidak.

Ingin rasanya Myungsoo memakaikan kembali cincin Sungjong pada jari manis lelaki itu.

Myungsoo mendengus, tersenyum putus asa. "Mana mungkin…" Gumamnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku rindu jemarimu Jongie…" Ucapnya lirih.

Ingat dulu bagaimana Sungjong mengusap pelipisnya sambil mengatakan "Ada sesuatu di wajahmu."

Membuat Myungsoo tanpa sadar mengusap pelipis bekas sentuhan jemari lentik itu pernah menggelitiknya.

Sungjong kadang memang menyebalkan. Beberapa hal sering ia sembunyikan dari Myungsoo. Menyimpan masalahnya sendiri tanpa mau berbagi.

Myungsoo harus susah-payah membujuknya agar mau bercerita.

Sungjong pernah bilang bahwa Myungsoo adalah kekasih pertama yang berhasil membuatnya bercerita panjang lebar hingga beban Sungjong terasa berkurang.

Dan Myungsoo bangga?

Tentu saja. Dulu. Sebelum kini semua menjadi sebuah keadaan di mana Sungjong tak akan pernah bercerita apa-apa lagi padanya.

Air mata Myungsoo menetes.

Merelakan Sungjong bukanlah perkara mudah. Hatinya masih sangat mencintai lelaki itu. Ia masih ingin Sungjong di sampingnya.

Myungsoo menangis.

.

.

 _Aku mungkin akan membiarkan Sungjong selingkuh sesuka hatinya asalkan dia tak sampai meninggalkanku seperti sekarang ini…_

Oh! Jangan bodoh Kim Myungsoo! Bagaimana bisa Sungjong selingkuh lagi sementara kau adalah cinta terakhirnya?

Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang sudah meninggal bisa menyakiti hatimu melebihi sakit hatimu ketika menyaksikan pemakamannya ?

Myungsoo menangis.

 _…_ _Lee Sungjong_.

Seolah-olah baru kemarin. Padahal sudah lewat seminggu lelaki itu pergi meninggalkannya…

…

'Kenapa Sungjong pergi ketika Myungsoo masih sangat mencintainya?' _Pertanyaan sama yang terus terulang tanpa henti._

Ia memang ingin membenci Lee Sungjong, karena sudah pergi meninggalkannya hingga sendirian seperti ini.

 _Tetapi sepertinya membenci kekasihnya itu justru akan membuat dirinya semakin buruk saja._

.

Apa Sungjong mengingat dirinya sekarang?

Apa Sungjong mengingat seorang lelaki bernama Kim Myungsoo yang masih mencintainya di sini?

Lee Sungjong sudah membuat Myungsoo memakai payung berwarna hitam selama seminggu ini…

Mungkin sebaiknya besok Myungsoo tak hanya membawa payung hitam ke makam kekasihnya, tapi juga cincin yang Sungjong tinggalkan.

Apa salahnya membayangkan Sungjong masih memakai cincin itu di jemarinya?

Apa salahnya beranggapan bahwa Sungjong masih kekasihnya, meski sosok itu tak akan pernah lagi ada di hadapannya?

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Myungsoo pergi keluar sore ini untuk membuat suasana hatinya membaik.

Tapi sepertinya takkan pernah berhasil.

.

End


End file.
